1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having an increased operation effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a piston including a large amount of elements and members required to be manufactured and assembled together, such that the cost for the air compressors is greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.